1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to lock assemblies and more particularly concerns lock assemblies having internally mounted resilient latching means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Locks and latches for doors and other closures, particularly in the field of travel trailers and camping vehicles, are of several types. There is a variety of sturdy, complex and expensive key operated locks, generally employed for the large door of greater structural strength. For smaller doors and in particular for those of little strength, such as doors formed of thin aluminum or other panels, it is common to use spring or magnetic latches having no key operation and no locking cam.
The heavy, complicated and expensive key operated locks are not readily installed in the thin door panels and, moreover, are not warranted for such type of door construction. Nevertheless, it is still desirable that the thin door panel be provided with a positive locking device and preferably one that provides some measure of protection against unauthorized entry where desired. Thus, for doors of travel trailer or camper baggage compartments, there is required and desired a key-operated lock assembly that is compatible with the thin panel construction of the conventional door. Utility compartment doors, on the other hand, must be readily accessible and readily opened for safety purposes. Therefore, it is desired to provide such doors that will be positively latched when closed, but which may be readily unlatched, without a key, by turning a knob provided on the lock itself.
It is an object of the present invention to provide locking assemblies of a simple and inexpensive nature that are readily adapted to provide positive latching and protection against unwanted opening when desired, or merely positive latching, without the use of heavy, complex and expensive locking structure.